


Tomato Soup and Chocolate Chips

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Break Up, Comfort Food, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: After Audrey breaks up with Chad, Chad calls his mother to come and get him.





	Tomato Soup and Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny! 
> 
> I don't own Descendants, or Isle of the Lost: all rights go to Disney and Melissa de la Cruz. I am making no money from this, please do not sue me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He was screaming inside, screaming at the top of his lungs, but outside Chad was only crying. Sobbing, really, under the bleachers. Audrey had broken his heart, and then skipped out from underneath the bleachers, ponytail bouncing, to go talk to Jane and Carlos. Chad had yelled after her,  _ begged  _ her not to leave him, but she hadn’t come back. 

Under the bleachers, he was on his knees, head in his hands and tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. He couldn’t leave, couldn’t come out from under the bleachers, like this. He couldn’t let anyone see him crying. 

Plus, it felt like his chest was being squeezed in a vice grip, pulling the tears continuously from his eyes. He was trapped. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed a number.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, the car  pulled up in the parking lot, and his phone rang again. 

“Darling.” The voice that came through the speakers had lost none of its kindness. “I talked to Fairy Godmother, and she gave the okay for you to come home for the weekend. Anything for me, after all.” 

Chad breathed a sigh of relief, even as the tears continued to drip down his cheeks. He looked around, found the area around the bleachers deserted, and decided to make a run for it. Thankfully, he encountered no one as he ran towards his mother’s car. 

Cinderella hadn’t even bothered to park, instead the car was idling. He threw open the door and jumped into the front seat.

His mother’s hair was up in a bun, and there was a large knitting needle sticking out of it. She had clearly been in the middle of knitting, probably another pair of mittens, when she got his call. 

Cinderella looked at her son, and her face fell. Chad knew he looked horrible, and the idea of anyone but his mother seeing him like this was almost as unbearable as Audrey leaving him. 

“Oh, darling. Let’s go home.”

He nodded, then buried his face into the soft leather seats, trying not to ruin them with his continued tears. 

When they pulled up in front of their castle, Cinderella parked the car and then got out and walked around to Chad’s door. She opened it for him, and gently pulled her son out, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to her. She and Chad shuffled along to the doors, and once they entered the castle, Cinderella shooing off the servants that came to greet them and telling them to take the day off. 

Chad considered pulling away from his mother and running up to his room, but he just couldn’t find it in him to leave the warmth and comfort of his mother’s arms, especially to go to a room that would give him constant reminders of Audrey. 

Cinderella deposited her son on their plush and comfortable couch, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and went off to the kitchen. Chad was about to call out, ask her to stay, but when he heard her bustling around, he decided to just bury his face in one of the pillows until whatever she was making was done. 

She was not only a good cook, but also a fast cook, so it wasn’t long before Cinderella was reappearing with a bowl full of alphabet soup, Chad’s childhood favorite, and a plateful of chocolate chip cookies. 

She set them down in front of him and sat down on the couch beside him, quietly and calmly, while he ate the food that she had provided. 

Chad hated to admit it, but he was always kind of glad whenever he came home and Cinderella decided to give the cook a day off and prepare meals herself. His mother was an amazing cook, and whenever he ate her food it reminded him of when he had been a little kid, and home with her every day. 

As he slurped down the last gulp of tomato soup and started on the cookies, the best medicine for whenever things went wrong, Chad leaned into his mother’s arms and let Cinderella pet his hair. 

“Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?”

Chad shrugged and popped another cookie into his mouth. Normally, he wouldn’t eat so many, what with tourney and all, but today was a special occassion. 

“Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m here for you. Always.”

His mother’s soothing voice shattered Chad’s facade of calm, and he started sobbing into the shoulder of her dress. Her arms were instantly atound him, pulling him closer, not even seeming aware of the discomfort of salty tears soaking her dress. 

“Shh, baby,” Cinderella shushed. “I’m here. Let it out.” 

Chad did, letting his mother hold him as he cried and cried. When the tears began to taper off, Chad found himself telling his mother exactly what had happened, without even meaning to. 

“A-Audrey b-b-broke up with m-me.”

“Oh, oh, darling,” Cinderella pulled him closer, rocking her son gently in her arms, even though he had grown taller than her several years ago. “I’m so sorry.”

“I j-just-”

Chad didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t even know what he had been planning to say. But Cinderella seemed to understand, kissing his hair and trying her best to comfort her heartbroken son. 

“I knoe it hurts, baby. I wish I could tell you that it’ll stop quickly. But it’ll be okay. I promise. If Audrey doesn’t understand how wonderful you are, then she’s an idiot. Because you are an amazing young man, Chad, and I promise that you will find a girl who recognizes that.”

Even though he had a hard time thinking of Audrey as an idiot, Chad appreciated the sentiment, and he let his mother know that by throwing his arms around her as she rubbed his back.

“Thank you, Mama,” he said to her soaking shoulder. 

He could feel Cinderella’s smile as she gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

The mother and son passed the rest of the day on the couch, eating comfort food and watching Chad’s favorite movies, and despite the cracks in his heart, Chad found himself looking forward to the rest of his weekend at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
